Rewriting the Battle of Darrowshire quest chain
... Wherein the hero discovers the various fates of the Redpath family, and with the assistance of Chromie of the Bronze Dragonflight, attempts to rewrite a short portion of history. Rewriting the Battle of Darrowshire Prelude: What happened to Pamela? Two separate people can get you started on this series of quests. ; Jessica Redpath fled Lordaeron during the Great War, and so escaped the Scourge that followed. Eventually, she settled in Everlook. She misses her sister, and the rest of her family, and asks you to see what became of them. ; The ghost of Marlene Redpath still haunts a home in Sorrow Hill, near the Ruins of Andorhal in Western Plaguelands. During the battle of Darrowshire, she hid young Pamela in the a building just outside of the town itself. She does not, though, know what happened to her. She, too, asks you to look for her in the ruins of Darrowshire. Uncovering the past ; You find that like her aunt, Pamela is now just a ghost. The building she was hidden in was burned, much like the the rest of Darrowshire when it fell to Horgus the Ravager and Marduk the Black. Now, she simply wants you to find her dolly for her. You go looking through the ruins. Several times you are assaulted by ghosts of the past, but eventually you find enough pieces of the doll that you are able to put it back together for the lost little girl. ; Pamela is lonely, and asks you to find her Aunt Marlene for her. :She asks you to find her Uncle Carlin as well. While completing this is not required for the quest chain, you will be seeing Carlin Redpath soon anyway. And as mentioned above, you may have met Marlene before.'' ; Marlene wishes greatly that Joseph Redpath could be with his daughter again, but the Scourge twisted him into a monster. However, she has heard of a gnome with strange powers, currently residing in the ruined inn in Andorhol, one of the few buildings still mostly intact. She directs you to a monument to Joseph, in the adjoining graveyard, where his wedding ring was placed in lieu of the his body, destroyed during his defeat. Some connection still exists between the wedding ring and Joseph's spirit, as you hear it call to you (Save me) as you remove the ring from the monument. ; Battling your way through the scourge haunting Andorhal, you finally meet Chromie in the ruined inn. She reveals that she is a "Temporal Investigator" from the Bronze Dragonflight, having taken on the aspect of a gnome to make people more comfortable. She can't help Joseph Redpath in the here-and-now, but she does tell you that there may be a way to change his past. For that, though, she needs to learn what his past was. In the Andorhal city hall (the OTHER building still mostly standing), a copy of the Annals of Darrowshire can be found. You search through the books littering the city hall floor, and find quite a few that have been trapped in some mystic way, summoning Decrepit Guardians. (Hmm... opposition to changing the past? This promises that such change IS possible...) Eventually, you do find the Annals for Chromie, though. ; Chromie casts a spell upon the book, adding pages describing the eventual fates of all the major participants. One of the new passages tells of Carlin Redpath, a surviving member of the family. Chromie asks you to take the book to him. You meet with him at Lights Hope Chapel in the eastern reaches of the Eastern Plaguelands, and it seems that news has not reached him yet, as he asks how Tirisfal fares... You show him the book, and it's new annex. He is astounded, and feels he must find the truth of it. Relics of the past Carlin Redpath sets two tasks before you. :These quests can be completed in any order. ; The (extended) annals tell of the how the body of Horgus the Ravager was thrown into a lake north of Corin's Crossing, and the fabled sword of Marduk the Black was shattered and lost in a gorge west of Corin's Crossing. Carlin asks you to bring those to him. You travel to the lake, and find a battle going on, a remembrance of the Battle of Darrowshire being reenacted by ghosts. Nearby, you locate the Skull of Horgus. Taking it, you note that the ghosts disperse. Next, you explore the chasms west of Corin's Crossing, and find more ghostly marauders wandering about. You locate the Shattered Sword of Marduk and again note that the ghosts disperse as you retrieve the pieces. Carlin is glad to have the relics, and confirms that there is indeed some sort of power remaining in them. They also bring back memories of dark times... ; In addition to those relics of the Villains, Carlin also asked you to retrieve relics from the heroes. In particular, the Libram of Davil Lightfire, and the shield of Joseph Redpath. The libram, you learn, was taken by the Scarlet Crusade to Hearthglen. They study it often, looking to draw strength from Davil's writings. They are... loath to surrender it. Some blood is shed, and lives lost, in the discussion that follows. You prevail, though. Leaving Hearthglen, you find yourself haunted by a Darrowshire Poltergeist, recalling the dangers of Horgus and Marduk. The shield, Carlin tells you, was broken near Gahrron's Withering west of Darrowshire. Easily enough you locate the shield, though the scourge influence is strong near that farm. You dispatch several scourge-tainted spirits, and walk away with the broken shield. ; Carlin has told Chromie of the relics you have gathered, and tells you of the next thing she needs for her spell: the skulls of 5 of the scourge who participated in the battle. To properly identify them, Chromie has given Carlin (who passes to you) a crystal that will identify the proper skulls. The fact that you have to demolish Scourge Champions to get the skulls is merely a bonus. It takes a while, but eventually you do find enough skulls for Chromie, and return to Carlin with them. ; Chromie has asked for the relics (including the skulls, naturally), and Carlin has bundled them up for you to take to her. Reliving the past ; Chromie puts a spell upon the relics, and gives you instructions. It seems that you will take part in the Battle of Darrowshire! You are to place the relic bundle in the center of Darrowshire, whereupon the spirits of Darrowshire will rise again and relive the battle. Your instructions are: * Prevent Davil Lightfire's death until the death of Horgus. * Keep Captain Redpath alive long enough for him to become corrupted. * Defeat Redpath the Corrupted. Redpath became corrupted, therefore he had to become corrupted, you could not prevent that. But you could, and do, limit the damage he causes, and even save Darrowshire in the process. ; You talk with the ghost of Pamela Redpath again. She tells you her daddy said the fighting is over and he will be home soon. Her daddy told her to welcome you, should you stop by, so she made tea. Her daddy also told her to thank you, and give you a key, that opens a chest behind the house. You open the chest, and find some powerful magical items. Rewards * about 62,000 XP in quest completion awards * 1750 Reputation with the Argent Dawn * * * Summary # or # # # # # #Both of the following, in any order: #* #* # # # #